<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 8 by MyShipLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962579">Day 8</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife'>MyShipLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Countdown [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Character’s A ex will be at the Christmas Party A is attending. Character B poses as A’s fiance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Countdown [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Favorite Malec Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, </p>
<p>So the summary is vague, I let it be on purpose. It's usually the exact prompt I worked on, but this time, I felt it nicer to leave the surprise until the last minute. Because of course my mind went to something usual at first and then I decided against it and anyway... here is day 8.</p>
<p>As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya</p>
<p>And a huge thanks to every attention I get from y'all, it feels terrific!</p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Magnus, are you busy?”<br/>“Hey Alec. No, do you need my help with anything?”<br/>“I do, but please remember you can always say no, OK?”<br/>“OK ?”<br/>“You remember Jake?”<br/>“How could I forget...”<br/>“He's relocated, and he's back in New York.”<br/>“You can't possibly want to date him again!”<br/>“Hey, I feel insulted. You know I would never.”<br/>“Sorry, I just... Anyway, what's his deal?”<br/>“He'll be at the Christmas Party next week.”<br/>“And you have to go too.”<br/>“I really do. My bosses will be there and I need to make rounds. It's important for my career.”<br/>“I get it Alec, but I don't see how I can help. I can't really write you a note saying you're sick...”<br/>“Haha of course not. But maybe... I was thinking you could come with me?”<br/>“To the Christmas Party.”<br/>“Yes. But along the line of you being my boyfriend?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“I don’t want to go there on my own. He doesn’t have to know that I haven’t dated since we broke up.”<br/>“Remind me, how long ago was it?”<br/>“Five years ago.”<br/>“And you want my help for a stupid Christmas Party? When you could ask my help to find someone?”<br/>“I don’t need someone Magnus. I’m fine on my own. But I know that it won’t look that way when I go the party on my own. But that’s fine, I’ll try to think of another solution, no worries.”<br/>“I didn’t say no Alec. I’m just surprised you haven’t dated in five years.”<br/>“I’ve met people, I just never wanted to go farther than a few dates here and there.”<br/>“I knew for the last year, since we’ve become roommates actually, but I guess we never talked about our pasts, aside from big heartbreaks.”<br/>“I guess so. And Jake is my only big breakup, so I never really mentioned anyone else. And I thought I could use the moral support you know? And who best than you can provide such support?”<br/>“Your sister?”<br/>“True. But Jake knows her. And ew, even pretend dating is way too gross with my sister.”<br/>“Sorry. Didn’t really think this through, you’re right… I was focused on support. And let’s face it, Isabelle would love for a chance to kick his butt. Or any other part of his anatomy.”<br/>“She really would.”<br/>“You’re sure you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?”<br/>“You’re the person I’m the closest too, so it’ll be easy. And people always assume so anyway.”<br/>“Fine.”<br/>“Fine? You’ll do it?”<br/>“Of course I will. You’re my best friend Alec, I won’t let you fend your ex on your own.”<br/>“Thanks Magnus, I… I don’t know why I need to prove anything to him but I really do.”<br/>“Hey I get it. Exes suck.”</p>
<p>Alec and Magnus spent their week preparing for the evening of the Christmas Party. The night before, during dinner, Magnus asked Alec.</p>
<p>“Do you think maybe we should practice?”<br/>“What do you want to practice?”<br/>“I don’t know? Hand holding? Casually slipping your arm around my waist? Kissing?”<br/>“I hadn’t thought of that. You’re right though, at least for the hand holding and arm around the waist. I am not really into PDAs so you’d probably have to initiate most of them.”<br/>“I still think we should kiss. Just in case there’s mistletoe, I don’t really want our first kiss to be in front of all your colleagues…”<br/>“This is not a high school dance Magnus. People aren’t going to force us to do anything.”<br/>“But just in case I still think it’s best if…”</p>
<p>Before Magnus could finish, and before he could lose his nerves, Alec moved forward and slowly closed the distance between them until his lips were pressed against Magnus’. He saw the other man’s surprise in his eyes, just before their lips collided. Just as he was about to retreat, Alec felt a hand grab his neck and hold him in place. Magnus’ other hand delicately came to rest on his cheek and Alec breathed a relieved breath.</p>
<p>Kissing Magnus felt weird, in the sense that it didn’t. They had never kissed before, but to Alec, it felt like he already knew what the other man liked and it appeared that Magnus also had a good idea of what made Alec keen.</p>
<p>When they separated a few minutes later, Alec rested his forehead on Magnus, a small smile playing at his lips.</p>
<p>“What do you think? Believable?”<br/>“I don’t know. We should probably try that again before tomorrow night, just in case.”</p>
<p>Alec felt magnus slowly graze his neck with his fingers, playing at the root of his hair. They remained locked for a while, until Magnus dove in again. This time, the kiss got more urgent. And despite thoroughly enjoying himself, Alec felt the need to pull back.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should take a breather?”<br/>“You’re right, sorry I got carried away.”<br/>“We both did, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>They separated and went their ways separately. The following day happened in a blur, and soon, it was time to go to the Christmas Party. They arrived early, which gave Alec plenty of time to chat with the partners he wanted to meet. He heard Magnus whisper that he was going to grab them drinks while Alec was talking to yet another partner. Still engrossed in his conversation, he never saw the other man coming.</p>
<p>“Alec? Is that you?”<br/>“Jake, hi.”<br/>“I thought it was you but then again, I couldn’t be sure. You’ve changed a bit.”<br/>“That’s five years for you.”<br/>“Five years, only? I thought it was longer than that… That’s the beauty when you’re having fun, right? What about it, still stuck in New York?”<br/>“I wouldn’t say stuck, but I’m still here yes.”<br/>“You never were one with big dreams anyway. You were pretty content with just a small place and a regular job.”</p>
<p>Before Alec could answer, he heard Magnus’ voice.</p>
<p>“Here’s your glass Darling.”</p>
<p>As if to accentuate his point, Magnus dropped a kiss on Alec’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Thanks love.”</p>
<p>The nickname hadn’t been part of the plan, but Alec had felt it come naturally. And what was even weirder was that it didn’t sound false.</p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p>Alec had almost forgotten Jake for a moment, and again, before he could answer, Magnus beat him to it.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Magnus, Alec’s fiancé. You are?”</p>
<p>Alec lost his breathing for a second upon hearing the word fiancé. It wasn’t what they had agreed on, but he’ll admit it probably was an even better plan than his own.</p>
<p>“I’m Jake.”</p>
<p>Alec hated the way Jake had said that, like it was obvious who he was. Like he was such an important part of Alec’s life that he didn’t need more introduction. And yet again, Magnus surprised him.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, Jake. You’re the one I have to thank.”<br/>“Excuse me?”<br/>“Well yes, if you hadn’t made the terrible mistake of letting this wonderful man go, I wouldn’t be able to call him my fiancé today. I would never have met him and would never have planned to share my whole life with him. So thank you. I’m glad you put your career first. How is it going by the way?”<br/>“It’s going ok.”<br/>“Well, you’ll excuse us, but I think Alec has made his rounds already and we still have a lot to plan, so maybe we should head home soon.”<br/>“You live together?”<br/>“We’ve been sharing our place for the last year yes. I assume it would make sense since we’re about to get married anyway. Jack, it was nice meeting you. Have a lovely evening.”<br/>“It’s Jake.”</p>
<p>Magnus didn’t listen to the remaining of Jake’s sentence. He had grabbed Alec’s hand in his and took him outside.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Darling, but I couldn’t let him talk to you like that. He’s a douche Alec, and you deserve so much more. You deserve someone who treats you with respect and love and…”</p>
<p>Alec didn’t let Magnus finished, he just kissed him, on the top stair of the front door, where anyone could see. And he didn’t care. </p>
<p>“Thank you Magnus. For being here for me tonight. For saying those things. Thank you for being you I guess.”<br/>“You’re welcome Darling. What do you say, should we head home?”<br/>“Yes please, I don’t have anything to prove to anyone here.”</p>
<p>They went back home, slowly walking in the night, enjoying the cold of winter. Alec had always loved Christmas in New York. The whole city was lit with so many colors. They entered their apartment and Alec grabbed them each a glass of wine.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I said I was your fiancé, I hope it won’t be a problem for your bosses.”<br/>“It won’t. We have a strict policy of no discrimination and no intervention in employees private lives.”<br/>“Good. As for your ex, well he’s even a bigger douche than what you said. I’ll admit I understand Isabelle’s will to hurt him way more now. How could you stay with someone like him is beyond me…”<br/>“He wasn’t like that before. Or maybe I was just too blind. He was my first real relationship Magnus. He was my first time. I guess I felt like I owed him or something.”<br/>“Mph… He’s the one owing you Darling.”<br/>“Thank you Magnus. You’re a terrific friend.”</p>
<p>They finished their drinks and went to their bedrooms. Alec couldn’t fall asleep, his mind was too busy with the night events. He was about to give up and start reading when he heard a quiet knock on his door.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”<br/>“Sorry, I wasn’t sure whether you were still awake or not.”<br/>“I am. Is there anything wrong?”<br/>“No, not really, I just…”<br/>“Come here Magnus.”</p>
<p>Alec lifted his cover for Magnus to get under, as the other man was shivering. It wouldn’t be the first time they shared a bed but this time felt different. As Magnus made no sign to move, Alec huffed a breath.</p>
<p>“I’ll come and put you in bed if I have to. Come on, get in there, you must be freezing.”</p>
<p>Magnus shyly entered Alec’s bed and turned on his side to look at him.</p>
<p>“What is bothering you Magnus?”<br/>“I think I made a mistake Alexander.”<br/>“Oh, must be serious if you use my full name.”<br/>“I love your full name, it suits you. So strong and beautiful.”<br/>“Magnus…”<br/>“Well that’s the thing. Accepting to be your fake boyfriend for the night has given me a glimpse of what I already suspected to be a wonderful thing. But you never showed any interest in me knowing this side of you so I let it be. I wasn’t the first guy with a crush on his roommate, and I certainly wouldn’t be the last one. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I have a crush on you and I think it was a mistake to share this night with you because now all can think about is kissing you and…”</p>
<p>Alec smiled and again, cut him off with his lips. They kissed slowly for a few minutes, until Magnus laughed.</p>
<p>“This is becoming a habit of yours Darling. To kiss me to shut up.”<br/>“I like kissing you too. And you talk a lot so it’s a win-win situation.”<br/>“Does this mean what I think it means?”<br/>“It means that I’d love for you to be my boyfriend for real Magnus.”<br/>“Only boyfriend?”<br/>“We have all the time in the world for you to become my fiancé. And the day you do, it won’t be because I feel the need to prove something to a douche, it’ll be because I want you to know that you’re the only person in the world I ever want to share my life with.”<br/>“I’ll be waiting then.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>